1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus serving as a complex peripheral apparatus handling image data as cores to be processed, such as an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral) having plural functions and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus capable of processing information such as image data in use of an external memorizing device detachably attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
High speed and multi-functions are required for digital photocopiers these days, and digital hybrid machines come to be sold in market in which the machines have a scanner function, a facsimile function, and a printing function in addition to a photocopying function. A single high speed printer may be used via LAN connections in share with a relatively large number of people for word processing or image processing in, such as, e.g., factories or companies.
Where a user employs the scanner function of such as a digital photocopier, the user can process the image data read out of an original document using each user's personal computer connected via the LAN connection. For off-line processing in a personal computer not connected with the LAN, an art has been known in which image data read with a scanner function are stored temporarily in an external memorizing device such as, e.g., a memory card to be processed and in which a user easily can work upon bringing the image date with such an external memorizing device into a laptop type computer not connecting with the LAN after writing the data in the external memorizing device thus detachably attached (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-72762).
The user, however, can always attach and detach the external memorizing device such as a memory card, and may detach the external memorizing device even during a period in a processing of writing information such as image data into the external memorizing device. In such a case, the data under writing may be damaged, resulting in failures of writing processing. Similar problems may occur in situations that the apparatus is turned off accidentally or by itself for some reasons. Files failed in writing frequently cannot be open on the application because those files are not yet completed as proper files, and such failed files become apparently useless for users. To delete such useless files, the user has to connect the external memorizing device including the failed files with an apparatus, such as, e.g., a personal computer having a function deleting files and manually has to execute deletion of writing failed files after searching such failed files, and therefore, the user's work would become burdensome.
A user may not be aware of existence of writing failed files, and if the user does other jobs as remaining those writing failed files in the external memorizing device, the failed files may depress an empty capacity of the device, thereby possibly rendering the device unable to store necessary files.
It is an object to provide an image processing apparatus capable of proceeding to subsequent jobs without being bothered with recovery work for users even where writing failed files are remained in such an external memorizing device.